Toy construction crafts have an artistic and educational appeal as well as presenting an intellectual challenge. One type of construction craft is a three-dimensional (3-D) puzzle that utilizes puzzle pieces of varying thicknesses (some thinner and some thicker) and varying shapes to form a 3-D pictorial illustration. Other 3-D construction crafts are composed of associated elements that are assembled according to a pattern provided in a separate paper booklet. Though conventional toy construction crafts may serve to meet particular requirements, there remains the need for a new, innovative construction set that engages and entertains, while challenging the child's imagination and skills.
Accordingly, there is a need for a construction craft that provides new construction elements along with an innovative method of assembly to create an aesthetically pleasing and vertically-displayable final assemblage, thereby increasing the interest, entertainment, and educational value of the toy to the child user.